


Escape

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna helps Narcissa deal with her home being Death Eater headquarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/)'s [drabbletag round 1](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/93363.html) prompt "Harry Potter: Luna/Narcissa - fighting"
> 
> All recognizable characters and situations belong to JK Rowling.

Narcissa didn't intend to start anything when she escaped into the dungeon the first time. She just needed to get away from the constant fighting and tension present in her home.

The wand maker slept facing the far wall. The girl sat cross-legged near the door.

It started with a pleasant “Hello, Mrs. Malfoy,” followed by an invitation to sit next to her in one of the warmer (really, just less drafty) spots, as if Narcissa was a guest being welcomed into the girl's home. Narcissa hadn't encountered such civility in a long while and accepted.

It continued with quiet conversation, Narcissa not questioning the lack of censure in the prisoner's...Luna's...tone out of sheer relief not to be encountering it. Then Luna clasped Narcissa's hand and asked with surprising wisdom, “It's all so silly, isn't it? The fighting?” Something broke inside Narcissa and she fell against Luna, her movements erratic and desperate until they were skin to skin and only the desire to melt her inner ice and warm Luna's cold skin remained.

It ended with Narcissa's head in Luna's lap, Luna's hand stroking Narcissa's hair, and tears dried on Narcissa's cheeks. Her body drained, she slept blissfully, and when she woke, she left with only Luna's soft, understanding smile as a farewell.

It wasn't long before Narcissa descended those steps again. “Hello, Mrs. Malfoy,” Luna started, just as before. Narcissa moved towards her, knowing that while the fighting and tension continually started upstairs, here it always ended with Luna.


End file.
